Cuando dos mundos se unen
by JeanyDeiXzz
Summary: Pero teme, somos ninjas ¿no crees que nos verán raro aquí en Madrid? -Fue tu idea venir, ahora cállate y busquemos a sakura antes de que me arrepienta- bufó un molesto Sasuke. Las cosas simplemente tenian que salir así. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando de ello depende lo que podría ser su unica oportunidad de ser feliz? Clasificación T solo por si acaso
1. Capítulo 1: El Comienzo del Fin

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, solo, me los prestó un rato, pero no le pienso devovler a Gaara… xD**

**Capítulo 1 *-* El Principio del Fin**

Gritos de terror invadian el lugar. La gente corria desesperada en busca de algún refugio. Madres con pequeños en sus brazos luchando por salvar a sus hijos y al mismo tiempo llorando por sus maridos e hijos mayores que habian ido a la batalla a defender su aldea; era una zona de guerra. El país del fuego estaba divido por la codicia de un hombre, Madara Uchiha. Él habia fundado la aldea más importante de ese país junto con Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage de Konoha. Pero no estaba conforme con eso. El queria SER el Hokage. Comandar Konoha y reinar el país del Fuego en un sistema un tanto comunista. Quienes lo seguian eran Ninjas frios, sin otro interés mas que el poder. Ninjas sanguinarios que no dudarian en asesinar una aldea completa si así se los pidieran o así les placiera. Era un ejército de Ninjas renegados comandados por ese Uchiha.

Madara quería el poder a toda costa y ésta vez habia excedido el límite. Un zorro demoníaco de nueve colas conocido como Kyubi estaba destruyendo la aldea, bajo el control total del sinestro poder del Sharingan de Madara. Sharingan…lo más temble de un Uchiha…

Un hombre valiente orginario de Konoha decidió enfrentar al demoniaco zorro. Joven aun pero con un gran corazón y amor a Konoha, tomó una desición que cambiaría el destino de la aldea, o almenos de esa guerra. Era el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namizake. Con una técnica de muy alto riesgo, selló al Kyubi dentro de un pequeño bebé de la aldea, a cambio de su propia vida. El precio era alto, pero era el Hokage después de todo.

La amenaza del zorro habia desaparecido pero la guerra continuaba. El Uchiha tenia otro objetivo en mente; la aniquilación de un clan. Un clan que se caracterizaba por un poder extraño, poco común y comprensible. Eran pocos los que quedaban de ese clan pero eran tan poderosos que eran temidos por el mismo Madara.

Su técnina secreta era la única capaz de contrarestar o resistir a cualquier tiopo de sharingan. Ellos debian ser eliminados a toda costa.

Al otro lado de la aldea, casi a orillas del país, una Kunoichi de edad avanzada y una pareja de Ninjas corrian desesperadamente huyendo de un grupo de persecución del enemigo. Llevaban consigo un pequeño canasto cubierto por unas sábanas de seda, rosas, muy suaves… Huyeron al bosque hasta adentrarse profundamente, llegando a un pequeño claro donde apenas se alcanzaban a infiltrar unos escasos rayos de luna, pero iluminaban el pequeño claro lo suficiente para poder ver.

Se detuvieron ahí, formando un círculo alrededor del canasto. El silencio reinó por unos instantes… La kunoichi de edad avanzada comenzó a formar unos sellos mientras pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras. Frente a ella, la kunoichi mas jóven dejaba correr algunas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas mientras que el shinobi que se encontraba a su lado la abrazaba, tratando de animarla, aunque probablemente por dentro estaba siendo carcomido por el mismo dolor.

¡BOOOOM! Se escuchó un estruendo a causa de una explosión ocasionada por la guerra, lamentablemente muy cerca de ahí. Se estaban acercando.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la mayor, mientras una esfera de luces extrañas comenzaba a formarse por encima de ellos.-Hay que darnos prisa-

La Kunoichi jóven llevó sus manos al cuello para retirarse un collar con un círculo rosa. El shinobi hizo lo mismo, solo que éste tenía un aro blanco en lugar del círculo rosa. Los dos unieron sus manos uniendo así los dijes para formar una sola figura, colocándola en el canasto, más espécíficamente, alrededor del cuello de una pequeña recién nacida que, a pesar de la situación se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Lentamente, la jóven kunoichi se inclinó hacia ella depositándole un último beso en su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su pequeña manita…

-Hasta siempre, pequeña mia,- se le escuchó decirle, derramando una última lágrima por su rostro cayendo sobre el de la bebita.

-Ya es hora- dijo la mayor. La pequeña esfera de luz que se habia estado formando unos momentos atrás estaba ya completa. Brillaba tanto como ubna estrella. Através de ella se escuchaban voces humanas. Era, magnífica. La mujer que la habia formado tomó el canasto entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia la luz.

-¿Está segura de que estará a salvo?- preguntó el shinobi, acercándose dudosamente, dejando ver su preocupación y temor.

-Ella es la legítima heredera de su línea sucesoria, el orgullo de su clan. Lleva consigo las esperanzas del país de fuego. Está destinada a salvarnos y terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra. Estará más que bien, de eso no deberá caber la menor duda. Solo, hace falta tiempo, que crezca y se fortalezca... y cuando ella esté lista, volverá.- respondió la casi anciana mujer, entrando a la esfera de luz.

-Porfavor cuídela, Chiyo-Basama-pidió la madre de la pequeña, dejando escapar nuevamente unas lágrimas de sus ojos,-es todo lo que tengo, y lo que más amo en esta vida.

Chiyo-basama volteó a verla para sonreirle, y luego desapareció junto con el canasto, la pequeña, y la esfera de luz. Acto seguido todo se tornó oscuro y silencioso. La lluvia estaba en su apogeo, empapando a los dos Ninjas que acababan de ser testigos de lo reciéntemente sucedido en el bosque de la muerte. Se habían ido…

Un kunai fue lanzado rápidamente hacia uno de los ninjas, un kunai silencioso, que traia consigo la muerte… y un grito ensordecedor llenó el pequeño claro del bosque, antes silencioso, ahora escena de muerte; asesinato...

Hola! Como verán es el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic. Es un pequeño/gran SasuSaku, aunque debo advertirles que la historia irá avanzando léntamente, por lo que el SasuSaku talvez tarde unos 4 o 5 capítulos. El principo será básicamente la vida de Sakura, pero es muy importante narrarlo ya que de lo contrario será difícil entender el por qué de los hechos una vez adentrándonos en la historia. Espero sea de su agrado, la idea surgió hace tres años (lo se, mucho tiempo :S) y decidí retomarla ya que por causas mayores no habia podido hacerlo hasta el dia de hoy. Soy muy creativa y me fascina imaginar, se darán cuenta de ello con esta historia xD Sin más por el momento me retiro, esperando hayan disfrutado el primer (y muy corto) capítulo de mi historia


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Sueño, o aviso?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, solo, me los prestó un rato, pero no le pienso devovler a Gaara… y ahora tampoco pienso devolverle a Hidan =P**

Hola chicas! (espero que también chicos) aquí está el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia _Cuando dos mundos se unen. _Según yo no tardé mucho en actualizar pero si es así les pido una disculpa ya que no he contado con mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo donde por cierto, empezarán a salir más personajes y la historia tomára forma un poco más rápido Espero les agrade, avanza un poco lento pero contiene muchos detalles importantes para hechos que vendrán más adelante así que, paciencia! Gracias también a quienes se han suscrito a la historia y a **Tamara Saez** que dejó mi primer review :3 bueno los dejo y espero que disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos;<strong>

**¿Sueño, o aviso?**

El olor a sangre y cuerpos putrefactos comenzaba a infiltrar sus pulmones. Cadáveres regados por todas partes, gente peleando a muerte, horror, gritos y desesperación… La espada que estaba en sus manos segundos atrás se encontraba ahora atravesando e corazón de un hombre que la miraba con tristeza. La sangre de éste comenzaba a escurrir através de la herida, mientras moria entamente. Éste a miró con sus azabaches ojos, antes hermosos, ahora sin expresión alguna, derramando lágrimas con su mano extendida hacia ella.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- Le preguntó el hombre débilmente.

-Porque, así debió ser- Le respondió la pelirosa en un tono seco. El hombre la miró una última vez soltando un triste suspiro que trajo consigo la muerte, cayendo así al suelo.

-¡Noooooo!- gritó con desesperación la joven una vez habiendo salido de ese estado asesino que la había llevado a matar a su compañero de ojos azabaches momentos atrás. -¡No! ¡Por qué? ¡Por qué!- comenzó a gritar de forma rabiosa y llena de confusión. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sasu…- alcanzó a pronunciar antes de verse interrumpida por una suave voz femenina..

-Sakura…- se escuchaba a lo lejos. –¡Sakura!- la llamaba, haciéndola voltear.

-¡Ahh!- Gritó llena de horror una pelirosa de tez pálida, sentándose en su cama con el corazón acelerado, temblando de miedo. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así. A decir verdad, tenia casi tres meses soñando la misma escena, pero cada vez que sucedia avanzaba un poco más el sueño, cada vez se completaba un poco más pero era extraño. ¿Acaso, significaba algo? ¿O era solo una coincidencia? Fuera lo que fuera, la inquietaba mucho.

Se paró de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha para relajarse después de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Realmente lo necesitaba. Salió envuelta en una toalla blanca y se dirigió a su armario para sacar su uniforme escolar. Era Lunes y debía ir a a escuela; después de todo, estaban en exámenes finales y no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Se vistió, tomó su mochila y salió de casa no sin antes ir por una manzana para desayunar en el camino. No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar ya que vivía relativamente cerca de su escuela.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno y cursaba sexto semestre de preparatoria. Eso quería decir que muy pronto debería tomar una decisión muy importante. Tendria que elegir la carrera universitaria que más se adaptara a ella para dedicarse a eso el resto de su vida. No es que no tuviera una idea de lo que le gustaba pero el simple hecho de tomar una desición que implicaba un "para toda la vida" le daba cierto miedo. ¿Qué tal que escogía lo que no debería? No podría simplemente salirse de la carrera y cursar otra con solo decirlo. Las Universidades eran cosas serias y no estaban para tontas niñas indecisas.

Mientras meditaba esto había llegado ya a su salón de clases sin darse cuenta. Volviendo en sí tomó asiento y sonó la campana haciendo que sus compañeros de clase se empujaran el uno al otro para poder entrar. Detrás de ellos se encontraba ya su profesor esperando a que terminara el alborote.

-Es bastante puntual- pensó para sus adentros, y sin más, se dedicó a prestar atención a sus cases, salvo en contadas ocasiones cuando su mente parecía tener pequeñas imágenes de aquellas "pesadillas" las cuales eran rápidamente eliminadas de sus pensamientos, pues tan sólo recordarlas le provocaba escalofríos.

Nunca había tocado el tema con nadie, nisiquiera con sus padres. No hablaba mucho de sus problemas con nadie (SI, consideraba estos psicóticos sueños un problema) además de que probablemente la tomarian por loca o insana si dijera que se soñaba en un campo donde asi el 90% de muertos y decapitados que yacían ahí habían sido asesinados brutalmente por una dulce y tierna pelirosa ojijade que sentía placer al cometer tales atrosidades (en el sueño).

-De ninguna manera- dijo en un tono de voz bajo, despertando de su sueño.

-¿No está de acuerdo con algo, Señorita Haruno?- le preguntó su profesor de historia quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que la ojiverde había murmurado segundos atrás.

-No, nada profesor, disculpe la interrupción- dijo apenada, arrepintiéndose de pensar en voz alta. –No quiero que me descubran- pensó para si misma.

La campana sonó dando fin a día escolar que por cierto, le había resultado un poco aburrido pues la mayoría de los temas que se habían visto ese dia ya se los sabia a la perfección, pero los exámenes finales se acercaban y no estaba de más dar un pequeño repaso, por eso de as dudas. Caminó sóla hacia su casa tomando el camino largo. Habia tiempo de sobra y no tenia prisa por llegar a casa. Sus padres llegarían hasta la tarde debido al travbajo en el hospital y no le agradaba mucho el hecho de quedarse sola en casa esperando. Normalmente se iba a la nevería a disfrutar sus conos favoritos, chocolate y Óreo, o pasaba a ver a los animales en las veterinarias y tiendas de mascotas.

Siguió caminando a paso lento atravesando un hermoso parque que le gustaba frecuentar. No muy lejos de donde estaba vio una pareja de novios sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Se ven muy enamorados- pensó a sus adentros habiéndose detenido a observar la pequeña escena de amor. Se sonrió a sí misma, para después soltar un pequeño suspiro que denotaba un poco de tristeza. Nunca había tenido novio, nisiquiera una mejor amiga o algo por el estilo. Habia estado enamorada de un chico que nunca la tomaba en cuenta. Probablemente ni sabia de su existencia, pero ella era demasiado temerosa para acercársele y platicar así que mantuvo su distancia. Le resultaba difícil socializar y encuadrar con sus compañeros de clase o con cualquier adolescente de su edad. No es que fuera antisocial ni nada que se le pareciera, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de hacerle compañía a alguien o ayudar cuando la necesitaran, es solo que no era de ir a antros y salir de compras cada fin de semana al centro comercial. Tampoco le gustaba vestir a la moda ni usar ropa llamativa, su estilo era más sencillo y casual, y eso provocaba que la tacharan de rarita…

-Tsk..- refunfuñó al pensar en eso. Como odiaba que la llamaran así. Suspiró una última vez y siguió caminando. Después de todo, era un día soleado y no pensaba nublarlo con pensamientos desagradables.

Caminó hasta llegar a su casa. Entró y subió las escaleras siguiendo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Tomó asiento quedando frente a un enorme escritorio lleno de lápices y plumas de muchos colores. Abrió un libro de historia y comenzó a leerlo lentamente. Después de todo, historia era su materia favorita y le gustaba leer toda clase de libros relacionados al tema. Hojeó hasta llegar a la página 64 y se detuvo ahí. <em>Historia de Medio Oriente, <em>Samurais, Emperadores, Ninjas… ¿Ninjas? Éste último la distrajo un poco haciéndola recordar una de sus pequeñas fantasias, y es que todo lo que tuviera que ver con artes marciales, artes ocultas, el honor y todo eso le resultaban cosas fascinantes; no por nada se había inscrito a las clases de defensa personal del famosísimo Maito Gai-sensei, y se había convertido en su alumna favorita. Se enorgullecía cada que su Sensei le reconocía frente al grupo diciendo que si no fuera por la época en la que se encontraban, ella seguramente seria una excelente guerrera o guardiana real.

Soltando una pequeña risa ante tales pensamientos continuó con su libro, ésta vez prestando atención solamente a las imágenes. Cascos y uniformes de soldados de la guardia real, cuchillos, dagas, espadas, shurikens, espadas… Esas imágenes comenzaban a volver. Tratando de no distraerse dio vuelta a la hoja para seguir viendo las imágenes pero se detuvo ante una muy particular.

Una escena de guerra donde un guerrero sostenía victoriosamente una espada que apuntaba amenazante al rostrp de un soldado semi caído, apunto de ser atravesado por ella. Parecían estar diciendo algo.

Eso le recordó esos sueños perturbadores que había estado teniendo desde hace unos meses. Cada vez se hacían más y más frecuentes, cada vez se hacían más sanguinarios… A medida que avanzaban se tornaban más misteriosos. Y es que, después de todo, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué ella hacia todo lo que hacía? Luego estaba ese hombre de los ojos azabaches que por cierto, la llamaba por su nombre. No identificaba del todo su rostro y no estaba segura de haberlo visto antes pero sus ojos no podían pasar desapercibidos. Tan penetrantes y llenos de, dolor… un dolor que parecía estar dentro de él desde hace ya muchos años; tristeza… Él la miraba con profunda tristeza y, decepción. ¿Por qué lo mataba? Acaso, él era malo? Y de ser así quién era ella para hacer justicia? Y cuando quería gritar su nombre le hablaba esa cálida voz femenina que aún cuando no sabia de dónde provenía le resultaba bastante familiar. Pero no podía saber más hasta que siguiera soñando por mas extraño que esto pareciera. Fuera lo que fuera estaba empezando a fomar parte de sus pensamientos diarios.

Sin darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde su madre la llamó para que bajara a cenar.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres que ya habían empezado con el pan tostado. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a cenar con ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hija?. Preguntó su madre ya que no le había visto en todo el día y tebnia que mantener ese lazo con ella.

-Bien madre- respondió alegremente –Los exámenes finales están por comenzar así que las clases básicamente son para repasar los temas del semestre.

-¿Y tus clases de defensa personal?- su madre hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¡De maravilla!- le contestó con más alegría que la pregunta anterior. –Mi Sensei me ha dicho que tengo el espíritu de una guerrera- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Y qué has pensado con respecto a tu carrera?- preguntó esta vez su padre tomando lugar en la conversación, -¿Ya pensaste bien a qué te quieres dedicar?

-Emm, aún no estoy muy segura, lo he pensado mucho y ya le he echado el ojo a un par de carreras pero me inclino más hacia la Literatura; amo escribir y si lo combinase con mis conocimientos de historia pienso que podría crear una historia lo suficientemente buena para ser un Best-Seller.

-Mmm, Literatura. No es una carrera muy prometedora. Los libros están siendo reemplazados por las computadoras y cada vez va disminuyendo su presencia en el mercado. ¿Por qué no estudias medicina? Tu madre y yo hemos vivido bastante bien de eso por un largo tiempo y es una carrera fascinante además de bien pagada. Si tu quieres, con los excelentes antecedentes laborales de tu madre en el hospital y la ayuda de algunas personas que conozco en el área podríamos acomodarte en la mejor Universidad de medicina en Europa.- Sugirió su padre.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento. La idea de estudiar en Europa le era bastante tentadora y atractiva. Estudiar medicina no le sonaba tan mal. De chica sus padres solian llevarla a su consultorio y a menudo le explicaban lo que ella veía durante la consulta. Además estaba su pequeño/gran reconocimiento que obtuvo al aprobar un curso de tres meses en primeros auxilios. La idea no le venia mal, pero aún tenia que pensarlo bien.

-Es una muy buena idea padre- terminó por responder –pero aún hay algunos detalles de mi futuro de los cuales quiero estar segura antes de tomar cualquier desición y no quisiera elegir equívocamente por la emoción. Pienso que seria mejor aclararlo en las vacaciones cuando esté libre de las presiones de los exámenes finales.- dijo muy segura de sí misma, llevando a su boca el último bocado de su plato.

-Esa es mi hija, y me siento muy orgulloso de ser su padre- le dijo su padre mientras le sonreía al igual que su madre. Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas hasta que se hizo tarde, las nueve de la noche para ser exactos. Se retiraron del comedor y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Habiéndose puesto su pijama y acostado en su cama, Sakura se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar…<p>

-Ya casi…- gruñó un rubio ansioso por llegar a algún lugar del bosque dentro del cual avanzaba con rapidez, siendo seguido por otros dos hombres, uno de edad semejante, otro ya adulto. Estos dos trataron de llevarle el paso mas no pudieron por lo que le perdieron de vista.

-¡Naruto!- le gritó uno de ellos deteniéndose al ver lo mismo que el rubio, una vez que lo alcanzaron, quien estaba parado justo enfrente, atónito, viendo algo que lo había dejado helado al igual que al adulto peliplateado.

-Sasuke…- alcanzó a murmurar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Es todo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que dejen algún review ya que es mi única paga como escritora xD Buen día! 3<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3: Apariciones, desapariciones

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, solo, me los prestó un rato, ya le devolví a Gaara pero a Hidan ni en mil años! :O**

Hola Chicas/os! Muchas gracias a todos los que se han suscrito a esta historia :3 y a la única persona que me ha dejado reviews x3 **tamara saez **Tardé un poco en subir este capi pero les aseguro que valió la pena porque aparte de que es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores, tiene un poco de suspenso x3 mi hermana lo leyó y dijo que estaba muy bueno y en lo personal pienso lo mismo aunque, preferiria escucharlo de ustedes! Espero que disfruten la lectura :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.- Apariciones, desapariciones.<strong>

-Sasuke…- alcanzó a murmurar.

Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, de cabellos negros casi azulados y unos hermosos ojos azabache se encontraba parado frente a ellos.

-Sasuke…¡Sasuke!- exclamó un rubio aún atónito por lo que sus azules ojos estaban viendo. No sabia si correr hacie él, abrazarlo y llevarlo a casa o reprocharle y echarle en cara todo por lo que habian tenido que pasar para llegar a este preciso momento de reencuentro.

-Has, decidido,…- habló dudosamente una segunda voz que pertenecia a los hombres que acompañaba al rubio ojiazul de nombre Naruto. Aunque únicamente tenia el ojo derecho visible ya que el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara negra y un protector con el símbolo de su aldea al frente cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo y frente, podia vérsele igual de sorprendido que a Naruto. El tercer hombre no mostraba señal alguna de emoción o sopresa ante la situación. Se mantenia frio y calmado al igual que Sasuke, quien los observaba fíjamente.

-He vuelto…Naruto.- dijo suave y lentamente el joven azabache, dedicando una pequeña pero tranquila sonrisa a su ojiazul amigo quien, al escuchar esas palabras se quedó complétamente mudo, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su ahora emocionado rostro. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

Habia vuelto.

* * *

><p>Su corazón latia fuerte y aceleradamente. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y perdia su ritmo a medida que avanzaba la situación. Todo a su alrededor era extrañamente familiar; el bosque, su aroma, la situación. Tenia el presentimiento de que ya habia estado ahí anteriormente, aún así se mantenia alerta. Continuó avanzando sigilosamente. Estaba cansada, sedienta y el enemigo se encontraba cerca. Tenia que ser cuidadosa para no delatar su posición ya que de lo contrario estaria prácticamente acabada, aunque para su desgracia su cabellera rosa no le ayudaba mucho, haciendo que fuera fácil de ver si no se escondia bien.<p>

Derrepente el sonido de hojas secas tronando interrumpió el silencio de aquel lugar alertando a los individuos que la seguian.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó en voz baja apretando fuertemente sus ojos haciendo un gesto de desagrado ante aquel descuido, delatando su posición.

-¡Por ahí!- gritó uno de ellos indicando el puesto de Sakura quien al escucharlo comenzó a huir. -¡Tras ella!- Corrieron rápidamente lanzando Kunais hacia ella, dándole en una pierna.

-¡Arghh!- gritó llena de dolor mientras caia al suelo y varios hombres comenzaban a rodearla. Estaba acorralada. SOLA y acorralada por cuatro hombres que la miraban maliciosamente. Sola entre todos ellos, sin saber sus intenciones, sin saber si tendria oportunidad contra ellos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- exclamó la pelirrosa en un tono que delataba su temor ante lo que probablemente podria suceder.

-Queremos…- comenzó a hablar uno de ellos dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa llena de maldad, dando unos pasos hacia ella. Se agachó frente a ella y acercó su rostro a su oído haciéndola sentir su pesada respiración, postrando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. –Queremos…- continuó diciéndole…

Se despertó derrepente a causa de una terrible sensación de frio que invadia enteramente su cuerpo, quedando estática mirando al techo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba más y más. Habia estado soñando de nuevo, y de nuevo, el sueño estaba incompleto. Trató de tranquilizarse, regulando su respiración poco a poco. Después de todo, ¿sólo era un sueño, no?

Se enderezó quedando sentada en su cama, frotándose los ojos con las manos, tratando así de quitarsre el sueño y las lagañas. Soltó un ligero suspiro demostrando que habia logrado relajarse un poco. Para su mala suerte, se inquietó de nuevo cuando al voltear a ver la hora en su reloj éste marcaba 15 para las 7am.

Bajó de su cama rápidamente para uniformarse e irse a la escuela. Por primera vez llegaria tarde y eso no le gustaba nada. Salió de su habitación peinándose mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la sala. Salió de la casa sin siquiera desayunar y, corriendo, se dirigió a su escuela.

* * *

><p>El profesor les habia dado instrucciones de guardar silencio durante el exámen. Repartió los cuadernillos con hoja de respuestas, uno por alumno, escribió en el pizarrón la palabra SILENCIO en mayúsculas, iniciando en su reloj la cuenta regresiva. Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos era el tiempo que les daba. Parecia tiempo suficiente para la ojiverde, quien ya habia comenzado a responder la primer pregunta de su examen.<p>

Habia pasado ya una hora cuando se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al escritorio y entregarle su exámen al profesor . Éste la miró y con una sonrisa le indicó que se podia retirar, pidiéndole que no se olvidara de volver en cuarenta y cinco minutos para continuar con el siguiente exámen.

Pensó en ir a la cafeteria y comprarse algo de comer ya que tenia hambre. Tenia tiempo libre así que parecia buena idea desquitar el ayuno de esta mañana.

Echando un vistazo al menú se decidió por un sandwich y un jugo de naranja. Tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos y comenzó a disfrutar su comida.

Una vez terminado se fue al baño de mujeres, entró a uno de los cubículos y cerró su púerta disponiéndose a hacer sus necesidades. Alcanzó a escuchar el rechinido de una puerta suponiendo que se trataba de alguna alumna con las mismas necesidades. Terminó y salió al lavabo para tomar un poco de jabón y lavarse las manos cuando de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

Un pequeño geido de dolor que provenia de uno de los cubículos del baño.

-¿Será?- se preguntó a si misma la ojiverde, pensando que talvez se trataba de la chica que habia entrado hace algunos segundos. Se acercó a la puerta del cubículo donde estaba la muchacha, tocándola ligeramente y le preguntó -¿Estás bien?- pero no hubo respuesta. Decidida a ayudarla y terminar con su llanto abrió la puerta con temor a estar equivocada y pasar una de las peores vergûenzas de toda su vida al interrumpirla al estar en pleno, "momento de privacidad", solo para darse cuenta de que no habia nadie. Estaba vacío.

El llantó cesó. La tensión y el miedo se hicieron presentes. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa mientras que la piel se le empezaba a erizar. Algo no estaba bien.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos de espaldas quedando helada cando su cuerpo chocó con "algo". Inmediatamente se volteó con la esperanza de que ese "algo" fuera la joven que habia estado llorando, pero solo se encontró con su simple reflejo en el enorme espejo de los lavabos.

El llanto comenzó de nuevo…

No habia nadie más ahí…

La luz se apagó haciendo falso contacto, provocando que todo quedara completamente oscuro.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- exclamó con extremo nerviosismo la pelirrosa, tratando de ocultarlo. -¡Si esto es una broma no es gracioso! ¡Ya basta porfavor!-

El llanto paró de nuevo. La luz se encendió. ¿Se habian, arrepentido? Sintió calmarse un poco, creyendo que la pesada broma habia terminado, pero al volver sus ojos a su reflejo en el espejo notó que éste estaba sangrando… Ella estaba destrozada físicamente (en el reflejo) y al parecer también moralmente. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin parar, brillando solo por eso. Su rosado cabello estaba lleno de tierra al igual que su pálido rostro, brazos y demás partes visibles de su cuerpo. Tenia heridas por todas partes, algunas graves, otras solo simples rasguños, pero podia sentir de alguna extraña manera el ardor que estas provocaban.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Queria gritar pero simplemente no podia. Queria correr pero sus piernas no le respondian.

-N, no, no.- trataba de decir, pero su voz se rompia demasiado. El miedo no la dejaba hablar. No lo soportaba.

-Es hora…- la voz de un hombre la hizo estremecer y reaccionar mientras le era susurrada al oído. Volteó soltando un enorme grito desesperado pero de nuevo, no habia nadie.

¡No estaba loca! ¡No lo estaba! No tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero lo que minutos atrás parecia haber sido una estúpida broma ahora era más que eso. Todo era demasiado "real" para ser simple producto de su imaginació.

Queriendo acabar con esto se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir por la puerta y correr pero ésta vez, alguien estaba parado frente a ella. Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros la miraba fijamente. No podia ver sus ojos pero sentia su poderosa mirada postrada sobnre ella.

Mostrando un poco de alivio por poder ver a _alguien _le suplicó que le ayudara. –Por favor, ayúdemen, ayúdeme- dijo suplicante mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos.

El hombre permaneció en silencio mientras la observaba. –Porfavor- ella volvió a suplicar. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con seguro se escuchó detrás de él. No mostraba tener intenciones de dejarla salir.

-Ayudarte…jajajaja- su risa malévola y socarrona mostraba pleno sinismo. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y prosiguió -¿Por qué habria de ayudar a quien representa una amenaza para mi?- La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó léntamente a la altura de su oído –Tu tiempo finalmente ha llegado a su fin, Haruno.- le dijo en un susurro con un tono sumamente malicioso.

El pánico la invadió por completo al escuchar esas palabras que ese extraño hombre le había dicho. En una reacción desesperada por parte de su instinto de supervivencia lo empujó con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia, haciéndolo caer. Corrió hacia la puerta pero su pierna fue alcanzada por el hombre haciéndola azotar fuertemente en el suelo.

Trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero él, por ley de desventaja fue más rápido, jalándola de los brazos para girarla boca arriba. Sakura trató de soltarse de su agarre pero su esfuerzo ahora era inútil ante la fuerza de aquel peligroso extraño. Las lágrimas llegaban ya al suelo empapando algunos mechones de su rosado cabello mientras que él se sentaba sobre sus piernas y le sujetaba ambos brazos con solo una mano, haciéndola quedar totalmente inmóvil.

Llevó su mano libre a una bolsa de su ropa para sacar lo que parecia un kunai, para acercarlo a su cuello, mas se detuvo al ver algo que le habia llamado la atención, algo en el escote de la pelirrosa. Lo tomó entre sus dedos haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver bien de qué se trataba.

-Haruno- gruñó. Sakura no entendia de qué hablaba. Acaso, ¿se referia a ella? ¿pero qué tenia que ver su collar en todo esto? –Como te dije, tu tiempo ha llegado ¿sabes? Fue difícil encontrarte. ¡No entiendo cómo demonios lograste llegar aquí, pero ya no podrás ir a ninguna parte!

Sakura sintió que su vida terminaría ahí, en ese preciso momento. Ya no importaba si estaba en exámenes. Ya no jimportaba si llegaria tarde a clases, nada importaba ya. Su vida que, aunque talvez no fuera perfecta, le gustaba en su mayor parte, ahora terminaria a manos de un total desconocido. No se podia defender, no podia hacer nada por si misma, solo podia llorar y lamentarse por lo débil que habia sido en una situació donde su vida estaba en riesgo, pero nada de eso importaba ya… ¿Qué podia hacer?

Cerró sus ojos como si con ello pudiera aparecer en otro lugar mientras que sentia como un frio metal afilado atravesaba su abdómen. Sintió su tibia sangre deslizarse por su piel, el ardor que provocaba el kunai al ser retirado de ella. Abrió sus ojos débilmente, viendo como el extraño lo alzaba de nuevo para desgarrarla en una segunda y última puñalada. Parpadeó lentamente al mismo tiempo que de su boca comenzaba a salir sangre.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo y perderse en la oscuridad.

TODO se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Sus azabaches ojos le miraban fijamente mientras que el viento movia ligeramente unos mechones azulados que caian sobre su rostro.<p>

Caminó hacia Naruto, reflejando en su rostro algo parecido a ternura pero expresado por alguien que usualmente mostraba frialdad e indiferencia en su rostro.

El ahora sonriente rubio caminó hacia él. –Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-teme.- Se detuvieron quedando frente a frente. No habia necesidad de preguntarle por qué habia vuelto ni de decirle que la habia pasado difícil mientras estuvo ausente. Sabia que si Sasuke habia regresado era porque se iba a quedar para siempre. Él lo sabia, estaba seguro de ello.

Llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza el ojiazul le dijo –Kakashi sensei también te echó de menos ¿sabes?- señalando con la mirada a uno de los hombres que se enconrtaba atrás de él, quien hasta ese momento o se habia acercado.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el enmascarado peliplateado. –Kakashi sensei- le dijo mostrando su respeto hacia él.

-¡Yo! Sasuke,- le respondió éste un poco cortante. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero su único ojo visible denotaba una pequeña expresión de emoción al volver a ver a su alumno que habia abandonado su aldea hace tres años para irse a entrenar con uno de los tres Sannin legendarios para obtener poder y lograr una meta en específico.

El otro hombre, que era un joven de edad parecida a la de Sasuke y Naruto no decia nada. Era una persona prácticamente sin emociones salvo en dos ocasiones que su rubio amigo le habia hecho sonreir sinceramente. Su pálido rostro se mostraba serio. Aunque en muchas cosas se parecia al recién llegado, diferian en algunos aspectos como en su cabello, que era de un negro más opaco no azulado, y no tenia esos mechones largos a los lados ni cabellos alborotados. Parecian mas bien como si recién se hubiera salido del agua y se le hubieran quedado pegados a la cara.

Sasuke no hizo mas que observarle pues no lo conocia. Dándose cuenta de su _desconocimiento_ ante el joven Kakashi decidió hablar. –El es Sai. Formó parte del equipo siete dos años después de que te fueras de la aldea. Como recordarás, éramos el único equipo con solo dos Genins y un Jounin así que Tsunade sama decidió incorporarlo al equipo. De lo contrario, Naruto hubiera tenido que ser re-ubicado y a mi me hubieran asignado a otro equipo de recién graduados Genin.- concluyó el peliplateado.

-Konoichiwa, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sai con una sonrisa, _extraña._

-Hmp.- fue lo único que respondió.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Kakashi sensei, deberiamos apresurarnos a la oficina de Tsunade no bacha e informarle de la llegada de Sasuke- sugirió Naruto a su sensei, y dirigiéndose a su amigo le dijo entre algunas risitas, -la abuela Tsunade seguro que te castigará por haberte ido Sasuke teme- mienytras se imaginaba como la poderosa Hokage Tsunade le propinaba un buen golpe a su amigo noqueándolo con esa fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba.

Comenzaron su camino de regreso a la aldea en completo silencio. Nadie habló, nisiquiera Naruto quien usualmente tenia mucho, muucho que decir. Pero no esta vez. El hecho de tenerlo de vuelta era más que suficiente. Porfin, después de tres años de innumerables intentos y esfuerzos fallidos, su amigo, a quien consideraba más como un hermano, habia decidido volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Gracias por haber leido, cómo me quedó? jeje espero que les haya gustado mucho! Si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntar! O si ven que la he regado ortográficamente t.t también díganmelo porfa, alguna observación, sugerencia tomatazo o lo que sea son bienvenidos :3 Dejen un review si pueden! Es mi única paga como escritora jajaja xD Buen día y que Dios los/as Bendiga!

3


	4. Capítulo 4: Revelaciones

Hola gente bonita :D ¿Cómo están? Waaa quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero surgieron algunas cosas que tuve que atender primero así que no había terminado el capítulo hasta hace unos días, y para colmo no me habiam prestado la compu ¬¬ pero ya, aquí está, así que ya pueden apedrearme agusto después de leer xD Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, antes de comenzar a leer quiero aclararles que Sakura no vive en Konoha ni en ningún país de la dimensión de Naruto, ella vive en Madrid, pero la dimensión "Naruto" sí existe y ella está por darse cuenta de eso. Si tienen alguna dudilla dejen review o mensaje privado, prometo responder y aclarar cuanta duda tengan! Aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo por explicar bien las cosas dentro de la narración

**Aclaraciones:**

-Madara es sexy- diálogo

"Madara es sexy" pensamiento

_Madara es sexy _comentario sarcástico

*_Madara es sexy* _recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, de ser mios Deidara no habria muerto, Itachi estaria vivito y coleando, Matsuri no habria nacido ¬¬, Pein estaria casado con Konan, Tobi SERIA un buen chico :3 y Madara seria nombrado como el hombre más sexy de todo el mundo GRRR xD Y Hidan estaria completito y me estaria llamando para ir a bailar xD (sueño u.u)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4; Revelaciones<strong>

Después de un largo y silencioso camino, los tres jóvenes y su maestro se detuvieron ante las inmensas puertas de la entrada de la aldea.

-Konohagakure… ¿No te trae recuerdos teme?- le preguntó tranquilo pero feliz Naruto a su recién llegado amigo, sin dejar de contemplar la aldea frente a ellos. El azabache solo asintió y respondió con un monótono y arrogante "Hmp" que se ocultando un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia (que por orgullo, no mostraba a los demás).

Tres años habían pasado desde que había abandonado Konoha. Tees largos años que había marcado por completo la vida del pobre Naruto. Tres años en los que el rubio había intentado incansable e incontablemente traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo/casi hermano, y fallado todas y cada una de ellas. Como le hubiera gustado haberlo logrado durante alguno de esos peligrosos intentos… No es que no quisiera que Sasuke regresara por su cuenta ni mucho menos; al contrario, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por ese simple hecho, pero muy en el fondo estaba decepcionado por no haberlo podido lograr él mismo… Aún así, no pedia más.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mirada de su sensei que, con su único y sonriente ojo visible le invitaba a avanzar. Así lo hizo seguido junto con kakashi, Sai y Sasuke en ese órden.

Todo el camino a la torre Hokage fue lento y tranquilo salvo por los comentarios y cuchicheos que la gente hacia al ver que el menor y único sobreviviente de los Uchiha deambulaba libremente por las calles de Konoha. "_Ya viste quién es?" "Habrá matado a Orochimaru?" "Una persona como él no debería estar aquí, es un traidor, un renegado" _y muchas cosas más que parecían no importarle a Sasuke, por el contrario de Naruto quien ahora caminaba con el ceño fruncido, molesto por las "estupideces" que decía la gente. De no ser por Kakashi quien lo detuco en más de una ocasión al notar su molestia, ya les hubiera propinado una buena paliza.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban de frente a la oficina de la Quinta Hokage y el rubio ojiazul no pudo contener más las ganas de entrar. -¡Tsunade no bacha!- gritó eufóricamente mientras abria la puerta de golpe.<p>

-¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme vieja!- molesta por la imprudencia del rubio le lanzó una botella de sake que para suerte de Naruto, éste logró esquivar. Odiaba que la llamaran vieja. A lo lejos solo se pudo escuchar a un peliplateado suspirar a modo de resignación; aveces Naruto podía ser algo, irritante.

-Tsunade no bacha- dijo con una sonrisa de inocenccia y su mano derecha postrada detrás de su cabeza rascando su amarilla cabellera –es que, hay algo que debemos mostrarle.-

Tomando asiento y acomodando sus manos debajo de su barbilla, la ojimiel regresó a su asiento y prosiguió a preguntar. -¿Ha habido algún inconveniente con la misión a la que los envié?-

-No, Tsunade Sama- habló ésta vez el peliplateado mientras entraba a la oficina, Sai detrás de él. –No ha habido ningún inconveniente en esta misión, es solo que…- pausó, no supo como dar la noticia…

Levantó una ceja a causa de la curiosidad y frustración se formaban simultáneamente dentro de su mente, por una parte molestaba que dejaran las cosas a medias siendo ninjas de alto nivel, por Dios, era la Hokage! La persona en quien más deberían confiar en toda la aldea! Pero por otro lado, ¿cuál era el motivo de que Kakashi dudara en hablar? ¿y por qué Naruto no había abierto ya la boca para decir algo desde un principio siendo que siempre terminaba hablando hasta de más? –¿Si no ha resultado inconveniente alguno, entonces por qué carajos el suspenso?-

-Verá, hemos encontrado a…- pausó el enmascarado al ver que ya no era necesario seguir con la explicación. Sasuke se le había adelantado.

Caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio donde la rubia de exageradas proporciones se encontraba, el azabache se detuvo al estar a unos pasos de ella, cruzando sus miradas. Onix contra _miel._

-Uchiha, Sasuke…- era más que evidente que Tsunade no se lo esperaba.

Tomó los papeles frente a ella y los guardó en algún cajón del escritorio. Hizo algunas muecas y masculló algunas palabras que nadie pudo entender. Sasuke solo la observaba, no había dicho ni una sola palabra haciendo así mayor el silencio, lo cual tensaba más a la quinta.

-Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, retírense.- dijo firmemente la ojimiel.

-Pero…- protestó Naruto.

-¡Sin peros!- Tsunade le cortó la frase inesperadamente haciendo que se asustara solo un poco.

-¡Pero vieja!- protesó de nuevo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Esta vez Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros mejor nos retiramos, Naruto, Sai.- jaló a Naruto para voltearlo y llevarlo fuera, lazándole una mirada casi tan asesina como la de la Hokage al notar que Naruto quería volver a repelar ante la decisión de la quinta. Después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke y Tsunade sama tenían mucho, mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

><p>Aún sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, se mantenía lo más calmada posible. No podía negar que no se esperaba tenerlo de vuelta y mucho menos que hubiese regresado por voluntad propia, pero su traición no podía pasarse por alto, y si en verdad quería que se le perdonara y se le permitiera vivir de nuevo en Konoha tendría que demostrarlo.<p>

-Uchiha, Sasuke…- sus ojos le miraban detenidamente. .¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Hn.- fue lo único que respondió.

-¡Si en verdad quieres que abogue por ti ante esos malditos ancianos del consejo, deberías considerar cambiar tu actitud hacia mi! ¡La gente te considera un traidor por haberte ido con Orochimaru, cambiar su opinión respecto a ti no es cosa fácil y menos si tú no haces nada para lograrlo!- ahora estaba irritada -¡Nisiquiera debería permitirte estar aquí! Sin embargo…- bajó su tono notablemente –Naruto no me perdonaría si te dejara ir. Ha hecho bastantes cosas por la aldea, siempre nos ha apoyado, hizo hasta lo imposible por llegar a lo de este dia… no puedo hacerle esto… así que- pasó su mano por sus cabellos, cambiando su postura –te reincorporaré al equipo 7. Comenzarás con misiones de rango C y B y entrenarás con Kakashi y Naruto por las mañanas. Conforme vayas avanzando tus derechos se irán extendiendo, pero no olvides que estarás a prueba. Si haces algo que levante hasta la más mínima sospecha de que tus intenciones hacia Konoha no son lo que aparentan, seré yo misma quien se encargue de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día…- quedó sentenciado.

El azabache solo asintió y le obsequió una pequeña mueca de "me da igual" a modo de respuesta. No era de muchas palabras y tampoco le gustaba que le hablaran de esa forma, pero era la Hokage y si quería ganarse su confianza, tendría que aguantarse muchas cosas, aunque por otro lado, podría maldecirla mentalmente sin remordimiento.

-Puedes retirarte. Vendrás todos los días a las 3 en punto con Naruto, Sai o Kakashi para reportarme todo acerca de tu comportamiento y tus avances.- cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajear sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que estos emanaban un pequeño chakra verde para aminorar la migraña que ahora la molestaba. El Uchiha ya se había ido y ella necesitaba Sake.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, 3 días después…<p>

* * *

><p>Una mujer ya anciana llevaba consigo un balde con agua fría y una toalla pequeña. Entró a la habitación donde su joven paciente yacia inconciente y herida en una cama. Colocó el recipiente en una mesa y sumergió la toalla en el agua, la exprimió y la colocó en la frente de la herida. Tomó el termómetro que le había colocado antes de irse y revisó su temperatura, -38 y medio, al patrecer vas mejorando pequeña- habló en un tono cálido y suave, casi imperceptible.<p>

Comenzó a revisar sus heridas notando que la mayoría había sanado de lleno excepto por una que tenia en el vientre, que aún sangraba en ocasiones. Viendo los pequeños rastros de sangre que esta había dejado se dispuso a cambiarle las bendas.

Posó sus manos sobre la herida y comenzó a emanar un chakra verdoso, adentrándose éste en la herida de la joven. Ya casi estaba cerrada. Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con su frente, pero el tiempo de curación fue mucho menor ya que la fiebre era relativamente baja. Cansada por la cantidad de chakra empleado en la herida del vientre se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

La miró con cierta ternura notando que su respiración se había tornado más relajada. –Probablemente estés lista para despertar en la tarde. ¡Después de 3 dias de sueño ininterrumpido lo mejor que podrías hacer es levantarte y comer!- sonrió ante la notable mejoría de su paciente y al cabo de unos segundos cerró sus ojos para dormitar. Unas horitas de sueño no le vendrían mal.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente. No se acostumbraba a la luz aunque ésta era leve. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Los volvió a abrir, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no abrirlos demasiado. En cuanto se acostumbró a la luz observó todo a su alrededor. Observó las paredes arenosos, las montañas de arena que se asomaban por la ventana… ¿Arena? ¿En Madrid no había arena o si? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era ese terrible incidente en el baño, el hombre que la atacó y su herida… Rápidamente tocó su herida y sintió las vendas que la cubrían, todo era extraño…<p>

-Veo que has despertado, ya era hora jovencita- escuchó una voz femenina hablarle. Volteó enseguida para ver quien era la dueña de aquella gastada pero dulce voz. Nunca había visto a esa mujer pero suponía que había sido ella quien le había colocado las vendas y la toalla húmeda que llevaba en su frente. Se veía ya muy avanzada de edad, su mirada cansada, su cabellera blanquesina suelta, una gorrita gris con una brolita blanca en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su rostro y manos estaban llenos de arrugas y una que otra manchita que dejaban ver los años de experiencia que llevaba esta mujer. Su vestimenta al parecer era muy anticuada, es decir, llevaba una especie de vestido/túnica extraño que solo se usaba en el desierto, lo que le recordaba a la arena que había visto detrás de la ventana, suponía que era por eso que vestia asi, ¿no? Pero, ¿exactamente, qué o quién era esta mujer?

Aun confundida por los escasos recuerdos del baño de su escuela y el hecho de que no tenia ni la más remota idea de dónde y con quién estaba ni de cuántos días llevaba así se decidió a preguntar. -¿Dónde estoy y, cómo llegué aquí?- quizo levantarse, débilmente logró sentarse en la cama. La anciana se limitó a observarla para luego responder.

-Estás en, Sunagakure- le informó – y te he traido por medio de un jutsu de teletransportación.- terminó de decir, sonriendo.

"¿Sunagakure? ¿¡Dónde rayos queda eso! Espera, ¿dijo jutsu? ¿teletransportación? Esta mujer debe estar loca" pensó para sus adentros. Sakura abrió la boca para seguir preguntando pero la mayor le interrumpió de pronto. -¿Quieres comer? ¡Debes estar hambrienta!- y como si le hubiesen llamado de emergencia salió apresurada de la habitación. La joven pelirrosa no tuvo opción mas que quedarse a esperar y contemplar el arenoso ambiente que la rodeaba en lo que la mujer volvia. Si lo que recordaba no era simple producto de su imaginación entonces su cuerpo no se encontraba en condición de andar. Volvió a deslizar sus manos sobre su vientre en busca de algo que le diera alguna señal pero nada. Ni cicatrices, costras, sangre, nada. Esto era extraño. MUY extraño.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar- suspiró – las respuestas vendrán poco a poco.

La habitación a su alrededor era bastante simple; paredes arenosas, muebles color arena, piso arenoso… -¡Qué pésima decoración!- pensó en voz alta -¡Un poco de rosa no le vendría mal al lugar!-

-Me temo que todo luce así en Sunagakure- entró hablando la señora mayor con una mesita de cama en manos. –Te he traido un poco de sopa y Onigiri. Yo misma lo preparé así que deberá gustarte- le sonrió de manera amable y colocó la mesita sobre sus piernas. La sopa en verdad se veía muy apetitosa, ¿y el onigiri? Bueno, nunca lo había probado pero se veía igual de delicioso, eso o tenia mucha hambre, realmente no le importaba. Después de terminar su sopa y comenzar a morder una deliciosa bolita de arroz hizo su primer pregunta.

-Y - seguia masticando -¿quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Chiyo, soy una junnin retirada de Suna, puedes llamarme Chiyo baasama. ¿Sakura cierto?-

-¿Co, cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendida ante el conocimiento de la mujer, mientras tomaba otra bolita de arroz.

-Lo, tienes escrito en tu collar-

Cierto, olvidaba el collar.

-Mi nombre es Chandomi Sakura. Mu, mucho gusto, Chiyo baasama.- titubueó un poco al hablar.

-¿Chandomi, dices?- arqueó una ceja en señal de duda. "Al parecer no tiene conocimiento acerca de los Haruno."

-A, así es, señora-

-No me llames señora porfavor, me harás sentir vieja- le bromeó para hacerla sentir más segura.

-Está bien, Chiyo baasama- le sonrió tiernamente. A pesar de el hecho de que esta mujer le fuese completamente desconocida se sentia bien en compañía de ella. –Chiyo baasama, me ha dicho que es una junnin retirada, tengo curiosidad, ¿qué profesión es esa?-

-¿No lo sabes? Soy una kunoichi, una gran ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, Marionetista y experta en venenos y por consecuencia antídotos. Eso hasta que me retiré. Ahora puedo decir que llevo una vida tranquila.- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Ninja? Pero, crei que ya no quedaban más de ellos- comentó más como una pregunta que otra cosa, olvidando su onigiri.

-¿Qué ya no quedan más? ¡Niña, pero si estás en un mundo de ninjas!-

-No entiendo, no…-

-Mira, te lo mostraré.- Chiyo baasama señaló a una pequeña marioneta que hasta ahora Sakura no habia notado, y con unos movimientos suaves por parte de los dedos de la mayor la marioneta comenzó a caminar.

-¡Esto es, espectacular! Pero, no veo los hilos por ningún lado…- estiró su mano para tocar y ver si así lograba encontrar algunos hilos, talvez eran muy delgados y por eso no se notaban.

-Es porque son hilos de chakra y no se pueden ver a menos que puedas percibirlo- le explicó como si se tratara de la cosa más sencilla de todo el mundo, al menos para ella lo era ya que para Sakura era algo que desconocia totalmente.

-¿Hilos de….chakra? ¿Se refiere a la energia interna com el Kundalini?- Okay. Talvez no estaba tan perdida en el tema. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión Gai sensei le habia dicho que el ser humano poseía 7 puntos de energia conocidos como chakra y que con ellos se podian hacer muchas cosas si se tenia el control de de sus energias pero, ¿usarlo para mover marionetas? Eso era otra cosa, o la mujer estaba zafada.

-Algo parecido. El chakra es la base de todo nijutsu, genjutsu y hasta cierto punto taijutsu. Con él se llevan a cabo innumerables técninas, jutsus de toda clase y nivel, tal como el ninjutsu médico que usé para curar tus heridas.- mencionó señalanado específicamente la herida del vientre de la pelirosa –Requiere de un gran control del chakra y no cualquiera puede hacerlo.- explicó a la confundida ojiverde cuya curiosidad y confusión aumentaban con cada palabra y detalle que le daba la mayor.

-Es cierto- comenzó a recordar el tema de mayor importancia para ella –Chiyo baasama, porfavor dígame, ¿qué sucedió ayer?- su rostro habia cambiado su expresión a una de preocupación.

Chiyo baasama suspiró y su rostro se tornó a un aspecto serio. Lo que venia era un tema delicado y dar a Sakura demasiada informació la confundiria más de lo que actualmente estaba, pero la falta de detalles podia suponer un peligro en la vida de ésta por lo que escogió cuidadosamente cada palabra que le diria.

-Sakura- comenzó a hablar. –Ese collar que llevas, sabes de dónde proviene?

-Yo,- dudó unos segundos antes de continuar –mis padres me dijeron que cuando me adoptaron lo llevaba puesto- le era difícil tocar el tema. Jamás le habia contado a alguien que sus padres a quienes tanto amaba no eran sus progenitores, y mucho menos a un extraño, pero suponia que si queria obtener respuestas tendria que cooperar.

-Sakura- volvió a decir Chiyo, -ese collar representa tu pasado, y es un obsequio de tus verdaderos padres, Souta y Kohana Haruno.- hizo una pausa en espera de respuesta por parte de Sakura. La información debia fluir con calma.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sus verdaderos padres? No lo podia creer pero, ese otro dato, lo que suponia que era su verdadero apellido, le trajo recuerdos.

_*-Ayudarte…jajajaja- su risa malévola y socarrona mostraba pleno sinismo. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y prosiguió -¿Por qué habria de ayudar a quien representa una amenaza para mi?- La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó léntamente a la altura de su oído –Tu tiempo finalmente ha llegado a su fin, Haruno.- le dijo en un susurro con un tono sumamente malicioso.*_

-¿Haruno? ¡El hombre de los baños me llamó así y enfureció al ver mi collar! ¿Acaso él…?-

-Verás Sakura,- interrumpió la mayor – hace 17 años invadieron la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Konohagakure del País del Fuego. Yo participé como aliada de Konoha ya que mi amplio conocimiento de jutsus prohibidos y de alto nivel fueron requeridos para, una misión especial…- hizo una pausa –Un hombre decidió infiltrarse para llevar acabo sus siniestros planes. Tomó control del Kyubi… un enorme demonio zorro de 9 colas. De no ser por Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure que lo selló dentro de un recién nacido, la aldea hubiera desaparecido por completo. El Kyubi fue solo una distracción. Mada, ehm, aquel hombre, queria aniquilar a los Haruno…

-Mi, familia…- titubueó la pelirrosa. -¿Mis, padres?

-Así es.- prosiguió Chiyo baasama, -los Haruno, tu clan, siempre se caracterizaron por tener cierto _poder- _pronunció ésta última palabra con sumo cuidado como si de algo malo se tratase.

-¿Poder? Chiyo baasama yo, en verdad, no logro entender nada. Todo es muy, confuso… Es decir- su voz comenzó a elevarse y acelerarse -¡primero tengo unos sueños muy extraños donde mato gente y luego quieren matarme desde hace ya varios meses, luego un tipo al que nisiquiera le vi la cara casi me mata y me llama por mi supuesto verdadero apellido, luego despierto después de no se cuántos días y no tengo ni rastros de la enorme herida que se suponia deberia tener!-

-Sakura- la llamó Chiyo baasama.

-¡Despierto en un arenoso cuarto en Suna-quien-sabe-qué que está en medio de montañas y más montañas de arena cuando se suponia que deberia estar en Madrir y…!-

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Y luego me dice que hay ninjas con poders y chakras y marionetas mágicas que aparentemente se mueven sin hilos y mi clan superpoderoso y…-

-¡Sakura!- le gritó irritada Chiyo baasama. Sakura solo atinó a quedarse callada y sorprendida por el repentino camio de la mayor. Dicha mujer ptosiguió. –Sakkura, han pasado 3 dias desde que te rescaté.- hasta este momento la ojiverde se habia percatadi de el hecho de que Chiyo baasama fuese quien la salvara. –El nombre es Sunagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena del País del Viento, una de las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninja. Creo que el nombre es más que sificiente para explicarte el hecho de que a tu alrededor solo ves, _arena._- pronunciando lo último sarcásticamente.

Para este momento Sakura ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

-Madrir ha quedado atrás, si tú así lo deseas, Sakura, yo te lo aconsejaria…- pausó -…tu collar… ¿quieres saber cómo fue que te encontré?-

-S, si.- respondió un poco insegura de si realmente deseaba confundirse más.

-Ese collar que llevas fue un regalo de tus padres antes de que te entregaran a mi…-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Además de todos las dificultades ya mencionadas tuve un poco de bloqueo así que me costó un poco terminarlo, pero decidí dejar el capítulo en suspenso… muajaja, ok, aclaraciones:

*En la historia han pasado 17 años de la invasión del Kyubi y Sakura, al igual que Naruto, eran practicamente recién nacidos cuando esto sucedió (almenos en mi historia así pasó xD)

*Chiyo talvez esté un poco OOC al igual que Sakura, pero piensen un momento, ¿cómo se sentirian ustedes si las hubieran apuñalado, después despertaran en un lugar arenoso con una mujer desconocida que les dice conocer a sus verdaderos padres y que luego resulta que tienen superpoderes? (no son superpoderes, es simple ninjutsu xD pero Sakura nunca lo habia visto! ¡Por Dios! Ella es de nuestra aburrida dimensión ¬¬)

*Se que la mezcla Sopa/Onigiri es rara pero, no se me ocurrió otra cosa T_T

*El equipo 7 fue el único que se componia de un junnin y dos gennin a diferencia de los otros equipos que tenian un miembro del sexo femenino (ya que Sakurita no vivia ahí u_u) pero eso está por cambiar :D

*En el próximo capítulo, Nuestros protagonistas por fin se conocerán! Y creo que eso fue un spoiler de mi historia u_u pero no me pude aguantar las ganas de decirlo xD

**Miyathewitch: **no se exactamente qué cosas son las que no entendias pero espero que con éste capítulo hayas podido aclarar tus dudas, o con lo que expliqué, si no no dudes en preguntar, ya sea por review o mensaje privado!

**Datenshi san: **Duda aclarada, Saku estaba en Madrid antes de que Chiyo baasama la rescatara y la llevara a la arenosa Sunagakure xD y gracias por dejar review :3

Gracias también a todas las personitas que se han suscrito a la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritos, en serio se siente hermoso saber que haya gente a la que le guste lo que escribo, siento que mis esfuerzos rinden fruto :3

Toda comentario es bienvenido y su servidora lo recibirá con gusto.

Se cuidan muchísimo, que Dios los bendiga.

JeanyDeiXzz


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos/as, quiero disculparme por la falta de atención que le he dado a mis historias

pero he pasado por muchas cosas difíciles estos días así que me ha sido un poco difícil subir los capítulos.

El martes pasado perdí a mi mejor amigo y me deprimí bastante, por lo que influye en la lectura

y no quisiera que cambiara o algo así, espero me puedan entender.

No pienso dejar mis historias, NO.

Solo quiero esperar unos días más a que esto se me pase

y ya estaré aquí tan fresca como siempre :3

Que tengan un buen día y disculpen mucho las molestias,

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que

han estado al pendiente por medio de reviews y mensajes personales!

Jean.


End file.
